Pokemon pure blue
Intro Story "Sir, Sir? Sir!" I wasn't paying attention while at my work when a kid was tugging on my pants "sir!!" I looked down at the small child and said "Um, what you want kid?" I had asked but when I did the kid had no answer but just showed me a Gameboy color case of Pokemon blue but that looked like that didn't belonged here and i know this because that was at my desk "Kid, where'd you get this?." "From there Sir" The kid pointed at the desk, so I took it from him "That's my game kid" as I took it I walked away back to my desk. I sighed as time pasted and I saw that kid at my desk with what looked like his mother with a kart filled with food. I really wish I was home right now, I hate working at Walmart sometimes. Mostly cause of the kids sometimes, the kid that got my game pissed me off real badly since he didn't take it once or twice but three times that little brat but sometimes I really wish he did some he would suffer the same way I did. "Hey! Dude!! you who!" "Over here!" I looked at the mother of the kid as she was pissed. "Aren't you gonna pay for my food?!" I looked at the angry women. So I paid her food and the kid looked like he was about to break into tears knowing he couldn't have my game but whatever. Soon after I paid for her food I went home and it took me five to ten minutes to get home and I put my game on and once I booted my game on, the nightmare started.... The Nightmare game started with a simple screen, Poke blue version with the trainer red with Pokemon going by him every three seconds. I pressed start, then it showed new game, options, and Pure game. I looked at my screen in confusion and I never heard of Pure game so I chose that game mode for pokemon blue and maybe Pokemon blue had this option. the game started up. Oak wasn't present but Gary was and his text box showed up "Think your so good huh? well I don't and surely gramps would say the same" the text and Gary disappeared from the screen and my character sprite spawned in my room. I walked to my PC and tried to get the first potion of the game. When I went to get my potion a text box showed up and said "You aren't pure enough to use" when it said this I just looked at my screen. I didn't think much of it so I just walked out of the house and went into the grass but oak didn't try to stop me so I just kept going. When a battle started a Rattata showed up the text box said "Rattata has shown, Rattata wants to kill" my character sprite was all that showed for my pokemon. I pressed fight and it showed punch or stab. I didn't think this was a real so I just pressed stab. I just thought it would crash but it showed a stabbing animation. "Trainer gained karma" the text box said. "Karma? why would I gain Karma?" I kept moving until I went to the end of the first route. My character stopped and Gary was walking up to me and a text box showed up "Hey kid- oh it's you! i see you had no problem killing a pokemon, you will now stop this madness" The text went away as a battle started with Gary but there was no text box saying anything. It showed me two options Fight or spare. I tried to press spare since I had no reason to fight Gary but the text box said "There is no sparing me, Ash!" I had no choice but to fight him and it showed the same options Punch and Stab. "Wait! Don't kill me Ash" The stabbing animation was shown once more then Gary's sprite had disappeared from the screen. I was sent back to the route and when I walked up to the first town you get Oak's parcel but there were zero people in the town. there was a sprite like mine, but white and black. This sprite slowly walked up to me and a text box showed up "Are you a pure boy?" a yes or no option came up. "Pure? sure I guess I am pure" I had said to myself I pressed the yes option but there was a 8-bit like laugh. A battle had started with "Pure ??? wants to battle" After this text box was shown the sprite had sent out butterfree with used an attack called "Holy free" this attack took karma from my character but i didn't care for being pure no more and i not just want karma but i need it. I used stab and the stabbing animation was shown but the butterfree had let out it's normal cry but it was stretched and deep in tone. "Trainer gained 20% karma ,Pure ??? sent out Pikachu" the text box said while I had no reason to press the spare button since I needed even more karma. So I wait for the pikachu's attack and when it does it used an attack called "pure shock" this attack took 10% karma away from me. "I will not have my power taken away from me, I will make sure everyone will give me Karma" I had yelled at my Game but I just realized that i had bags under my eyes because of how many days I hadn't slept. It's been two days since I hadn't put the game down. I dropped my game causing it to break and I'm kinda glad it did, I went to my bathroom and saw my bags under my eyes and I felt chills go down my spine as I knew I had real karma from that game. I wish I just gave the game away to that dam best that tried to take it away from me at work. What if he was the pure boy in the game, what if he was the reason I have karma cause I didn't listen. I should have given the game to him so he could done what he wanted with the game. I looked back at the game and it showed the word pure in a glitch way. I slightly smiled knowing I was only being helped by gaming like characters. I burned my gameboy but only the gameboy melted but the game survived so I got the game and cooled it down. The next day I was having a yard sale so I got a sharpie and wrote "blue Tears" and I put it out for sale that day for my yard sale. “Pardon me, Sir. How much do you want for this?” “S’free, take it.” “What? Are you sure? I can pay you f—-” “I said you can take it! Now get out of here!” Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Pokemon